


Old School

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [28]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Trans Character, Explicit Language, F/F, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Introspection, LGBTQ Themes, Mutual Pining, Romance, Season/Series 01, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage - Freeform, biromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Rue’s mouth crooks into a warm, tiny smile. It’s been tough finding someone who unapologetically gives a shit about her. Without judging about the drug habit. Jules wants her to stay alive. Rue guesses she can at least dothatfor her.





	Old School

**Author's Note:**

> I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS SERIES. It's so raw and real and ACTUALLY how I remember being a teenager and with other teenagers (minus the huge amount of social media). Jules and Rue are EVERYTHING to me. When everything else is fucked, they're the light. Please let them survive this. Please let them be together and be HAPPY. SOMEWHAT HAPPY. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had!
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

*

Jules is the kind of girl who pours a bowl of Lucky Charms and dumps out everything that isn't the marshmallows. She wants to indulge in all of the good parts of existing.

So does Rue.

That's basically why she _likes_ to get high as fuck.

 _Sex_ … well, uh, she's not having _sex_. Rue might suck off a dealer if she needs a better fix. That's about it. There's been romantic feelings for people before in her life. Todd Martin, kindergarten. Chase Bundler, third grade. Mariana Lopez and Kendall Richmont, eighth grade.

_Bi?_

Maybe.

Rue finds herself gravitating to one of her classmates that year — of course it's Jules, with her eccentric pale makeup and lavender eye-shadow, and the buds of reddish-purple verbena flowers glued to her eyebrows. Reminds her of the mug of paint-water this morning, while Rue dropped a _little_ bit of acid, glimmering and swirling like starlight. Her brown hands still caked and crusted with acrylic-white and yellow and navy and fire-engine red.

She watches Jules lounge in an inflatable kiddy pool in her front yard, a watermelon lollypop being sucked gently between her pale lips.

That same watermelon color on Jules's bikini top through her see-through mesh top and her bikini-panties. They ride low on her narrow, bony hips.

Jules lies back, floating, eyes closed and basking in the August heat, and Rue wonders if… _if_ she'll ever be that carefree in her fucking life. Can't hate Jules for something she's not in control of. _Jules_ didn't sneak Oxycotin and all of her Dad's painkillers at age thirteen.

A tickly feeling spreads over Rue's knee poking through her ripped jeans. One of the semi-heart shaped holes. Jules crinkles her nose, grinning, wiggling her damp thumb around and leans back.

"Did… did you just finger me?" Rue asks, mock-suspicious. She kicks her leg off the nearby lawn-chair, out of Jules's mischievous reach.

"You were spacing, babe…" Jules takes a moment to wink cheerfully, snapping the lollypop in half between her teeth audibly, crunching and smacking. The _wet_ , exaggerated noises has Rue's skin dimpling with gooseflesh. "Was it good?"

"What?"

"Getting fingered. _Duh_."

Rue's mouth crooks into a warm, tiny smile. It's been tough finding someone who unapologetically gives a shit about her. Without judging about the drug habit.

Jules wants her to stay alive. Rue guesses she can at least do _that_ for her.

" _Shut up_ …"

*

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 28](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Biromantic** " and we don't have really an idea for Rue but,,,, Zendaya is giving me the impression she's not playing a straight girl. That gives me a lot of room to work. Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 28 which is "fingered" & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
